


Dessert

by PrincessofTor



Series: Time Enough for Love [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/pseuds/PrincessofTor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aki, Koh and Takato share a drunken conversation and Aki finds out that Asami does like some sweet things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fluffy drabble that follows the events in Time Enough for Love.

“What’s your favorite dessert, Aki?” 

The three friends were currently chilling in the condo in front of the large screen TV, beers in hand. Empty pizza boxes and beer bottles littered the coffee table. They had spent the evening playing video games and were now heckling a super bad zombie movie Koh had brought over. 

Aki took a sip of the tasty European beer and smacked his lips. “Hmmm that’s good”. Asami had finally convinced him that if he and his friends were going to drink, they might as well drink the good stuff. He looked at Koh as in the background, a zombie chomped on a screaming coed. “What’d you say?”

Koh took a swig of his beer and repeated his question. “I said, what’s your favorite dessert?”

Aki flashed on Asami’s big, hard, delicious… “uh, he blushed slightly “I don’t know. Strawberry Cream Cake or ice cream with honey and lavender or maybe Pocky” 

Takato laughed. “Pocky? That’s not dessert, that’s a snack”. 

Aki shrugged. “Okay, what’s your favorite dessert Koh?”

“Cherry pie!” the brunette crowed. “That used to be Takato’s too, just ask his wife…uooff”. Takato punched Koh in the shoulder with enough force that Koh rolled off the couch onto the floor. His arm shot up, beer bottle in hand. “Saved it!” he giggled. Takato and Aki both rolled their eyes.

“Never tell my wife he said that”. Takato mumbled. 

“Secret’s safe with me” Aki laughed.

“What’s your hubby’s favorite dessert?” came the question from the floor. Aki blushed again.

“He doesn’t like sweets.”

“Not what he asked” Takato said. Aki shot him a menacing look and Takato laughed. There was a belch from the floor.

“’cuse me” Koh said and yawned. Aki upended his bottle and finished it, his tongue catching the last drops.

“I know what Asami-san’s favorite dessert is” Koh said from the floor. Aki and Taketo leaned over the look at him, as the front door opened and closed quietly. None of the three heard the soft footsteps that ended just beyond the couch.

“He likes Aki-chan with whipped cream!” 

Takato and Koh laughed as Aki felt his blush grow to cover his body. “He does not…” he started to say when a dark chocolate voice answered for him.

“That is indeed one of my FAVORITE desserts”

Three sets of eyes looked up at the smirking golden eyed god standing at the end of the couch.

“Hi honey I’m home”. Asami leaned over and gave Akihito a chaste kiss on his forehead.

“Hey.” Aki said quietly, a smile on his face. 

“Um, I think we’d better get going” Takato said rising unsteadily to his feet and reaching down to help Koh up. 

“My car is downstairs. I’ll let the driver know you’re on your way down. He’ll take you home and one of my men will follow in your car. As Takato started to protest that he could drive them, Asami walked to the door and held it open. “Car. Downstairs. Good night.” 

Takato and Koh said their goodbyes to Aki and left the apartment. Aki looked at the mess around him and glanced at Asami. “Um, there’s leftovers in the fridge. I can heat some up for you if you…oophf!” Asami took Aki’s lips in a searing kiss. Aki melted into the strong arms holding him. “Hmmmmmmm”.

“Forget dinner. I’m craving dessert”. Asami swung Aki up into his arms and turned towards their bedroom.

“Wait! Ryuichi wait! You forgot something.

Asami growled but let a wiggling Aki down. Aki stumbled into the kitchen and Asami heard the refrigerator door open and close. Aki rejoined Asami, his prize held aloft.

“No dessert without whipped cream, right?” 

Asami laughed and again started to drag a grinning Aki towards their bedroom. “You’re right my little dessert. Everything’s better with whipped cream”

It was going to be a sweet night.

**Author's Note:**

> These boys all belong to the wonderful Yamane Ayano and I'm just playing with them.


End file.
